An Amazon's Fury
by The Pootamis
Summary: With her love injured and taken out of the fight another emerges from his side to take up the fight. Will the deadly mercenary survive the storm that is coming his way? Batman/Wonder Woman one shot.


_How could this happen? How could she have allowed this to happen?_

Simple thoughts that run through her mind as she sits silently in her spot not daring to move a single muscle.

Not daring to wake him. A man that was in severe pain for hours before she had put him to sleep. A truly interesting man.

A man that many had mixed opinions about. Some thought of him to be a complete asshole. Some thought of him to be arrogant. Even egotistical.

But she didn't think any of these things. No what she thought of him would make everyone look at her as though she was crazy.

Maybe she was. This man that had her instantly intrigue by their first encounter. An encounter that she only hoped to be quickly followed by another.

And her wish had been granted far better than she could ever have imagined. They had become teammates.

Members of a group that would bring justice throughout the world. A group known to be called The Justice League.

A large group of extraordinary men and women that seeked the same justice as they did. The founding members.

What were considered the three biggest heroes throughout the world. A group that would expand throughout the months becoming the single most power group in the entire world.

A group that she had battled side by side with in constant battles. Battled along his side. The man that she looks down towards now.

A man that was unlike the others but that didn't make him any less special to her. So what if he didn't possess any powers like some of her counterparts?

What he brought to the table was crucial to the team. An intelligent mind. A mind that would often come up with battle strategies to take on their comptants.

Sheering planning that each and every time she would just smile inward just by the pure genius in each plan.

And his mind wasn't the only thing he brought to the table. No he was a feared fighter as well. A fighter that could hold his own against any.

Against any of the likes Gotham City would throw his way. From the likes of any of their enemies in the Justice League.

Even against her. Some through sparring matches that she couldn't help but smile at how close she would be getting to him.

So close that whenever they were in the same room all she wanted was to be near him. To be by his side.

To be with him. A desire that she had kept to herself for so long telling no one. Not any members of the Justice League. Not any of her sisters. Nobody.

A desire that had burned with overwhelming desire that one fateful night. A night that she would take action. A night that would be remembered forever.

Remembered forever as many things to others. For some a night of betrayal. The night The Justice League had almost fallen.

Contingency plans. That is what he called them. Plans he had made in case any member of the Justice League had gone dark.

Plans that had been stolen in an effort to eliminate them all. To eliminate each and every member of The Justice League.

Brillant plans in her opinion. Plans that had target each member's biggest weakness. The evidence was there herself inside of her memories.

Remembering how she had been blinded for a brief second only to find herself surrounded by her arch nemesis Cheetah.

A nemesis that she had defeated with ease only to find another rushing at her. Followed by another. Than another until piles after piles of her were surrounding her.

Piles that she would come to find out were just civilians trying to stop her. Trying to contain her and reason with her.

Something that had brought great shame to her. Shame that she would redeem with the defeat of her real nemesis the next day.

The day things would change for everyone in the Justice League. They had turned on him. Each and every single one of them.

People that she had called honorable once before.. Honor that she could not see in any of them. Couldn't they realize that he had done the right thing.

Even more so when he had resigned as a member of the Justice League. A group minutes after of hearing this jaw dropping news had made her storm out of the command post in search of him.

In search of him finding him exactly where she thought he would be. Inside of his cave. The famous Batcave.

A cave that was remarkable by itself surrounded by even more amazing equipment along with a few trophies from the villains he had defeated in battles.

A man that she had stalked up to seeing him tensing up as though expecting an outburst before she had made her intentions clear with one action.

A kiss. A simple kiss shared between them. A kiss that would bring much more later on as she confessed to everything.

Confessed her most inner desire. A desire that she could see within his eyes along with the faintest of smiles across his face.

This desire that has lead to so many things. Lead to her living The Justice League the morning after he had did with a video chat with the rest of the team.

A team that had reacted surprised to her resignation. Looks of shock that only deepened when they watched her love come from behind her wrapping his arms around her as they looked on before she ended the call.

This new found love that has blossomed into so much more. More than she could have ever imagined. A new job in a new city.

A new home where she would always be welcomed home with a smile. A smile that she would always return before giving him a kiss and prepare herself for their nightly adventures.

Adventures that she couldn't have ever dreamed of having. Adventures that has lead her to face off against so many different faces.

Some with so many extraordinary powers in which she had never seen before. The power to control the elements.

Having the ability to control mother nature as she saw fit. Others with almost animal like features bringing them great strength and ability.

Fascinating beings. But beings that one by one she would help imprison. Imprison in what was considered to be the greatest prison in all of Gotham City.

Arkham Asylum. A place itself that was worth visiting from how much it has changed. From the unique cells created for those they housed.

A prison like no others. A prison that she thought was too good for the man responsible for this. A broken back.

A broken back to the man that she loves with every fiber in her being. An extreme injury that should have never happened.

But it did and she knew why. She had been foolish. She should have never answered that call. A call from The Justice League.

A call claiming her old arch nemesis was running loose causing havoc once again. A nemesis that she was claimed to be the expert on and was asked to come in to captured her.

An offer that she had agreed to leaving his side for a few days. Days that were long and hard with this feeling always in her gut.

This feeling that something was about to happen. Something bad. And she was right. Damn it she hated it when she was right.

Her man had been injured. Injured by the likes of him. One of Gotham City's deadliest villains. The masked assassin known as Bain.

A man that had lured her own into a trap. A simple trap using one of her man's weaknesses as bait.

Commissioner Gordon. A man that her love had a soft spot for. A man that had been taken with a set of clues left behind on where to find him.

Clues that had been easy enough for anyone to follow before he had been ambushed. Ambushed by this dangerous foe.

Ambushed to the point he had been almost defeated. But he somehow did he. He had prevailed like he always had before.

Prevailed freeing Gordon from his binds before collapsing in the darkness of the shadows from a few rooftops down but not before making a call.

A call to her using their own signal across their old Justice League communicators. A signal that she had bursted from her spot in the Justice League headquarters making a beeline for him as though shot out of an cannon.

A moment that has lead her to this. Lead her to watch her love sleep as she sits on the side of the bed with a look of deep concern across her face.

But her eyes spoke different volumes. Spoke of nothing but fury. Fury that was demanding her to take action.

Demanding her for the masked assassins blood. So much as that she rises up to her feet silently laying a gentle kiss down on his forehead before she turns out of her heels and stalks out of the bedroom leaving the door wide open.

Stalking out of the room passing by Alfred that looks at her with concern that she doesn't bother to return as she stalks past him and leaps down from the balcony disappearing out of sight.

* * *

This was it. The last known hideout. A hideout that many would have thought to be abandoned. But she knew better.

Just like what she knew about criminals. Once a criminal always a criminal. Once they found a place they liked to use as their own they would return there.

A theory that was proving to be correct at what she sees now. Guards patrolling around the warehouse.

Guards by what they were wearing could easily tell who they were working for. They were his men. The man that she was after on this night.

A man that just the thought of him makes her hands clutch into tight fists as a look of pure fury comes across her face.

This look that has never been seen coming from the likes of her. From the likes of The mighty Wonder Woman.

But on this night she didn't feel like herself. Didn't feel like being the Wonder Woman that everyone has always seen.

No on this night she would be different. Be the Wonder Woman of long ago. A woman that was to be feared.

The most feared amazon in the world. Something many have forgotten about. But they would never forget after this night.

As though her emotions are controlling her dropping down from the rooftop that she is standing on the edge on landing down in a crouch within a small hole from sheer force of power she uses just as she lifts her head up to find a nearby guard turning towards her instantly Wonder Woman bursts from her spot towards the man delivering a vicious kick.

A kick that the sound of a crack could be heard echoing through the air. This sickening sound before the guard is sent flying through the air at blazing speed only to watch his body crash through the hard steel of the warehouse wall leaving a good size hole in its wake.

A commotion that causes her to see every other guard turn to look towards her but not before she reacts.

Not before she snatches her sword off from her belt charging forward at another nearby guard. An guard that can only turn and have his face morph into total shock before he knows no more.

The same reaction another has when he sees the cold sharp steel of the sword penetrate through his skull at high speed as the mighty amazon unleashes the blade from her hand at blazing speed.

A barbaric scene that makes every single one of the remaining guards back pedal with looks of total shock across their faces.

Shock from never seeing this side of her before. From never seeing this hero kill before. A fact that was untrue.

She had killed before. Just only one knew of this. The man that she has shared everything with. Shared her dreams. Shared her darkest secrets.

Secrets that had been returned to her making her feel even closer to him. Make her feel that she has made the right decision in pursuing him from years ago.

Pursuing to this point. The point of no return for either as she is Wonder Woman and she bowes before no man.

He just didn't know that she had won yet. But he would once they were married. Just something she has played in secret with her mother for the past month.

But first she had a mission to accomplish. One last mission before she would truly start a new life with the man of her dreams.

Thoughts that are snapped when she hears retreating footsteps quickly racing away. Footsteps of the remaining guards looking to get away from her.

Guards that she would have let go on any other night. But not on this night. On this night they had made their bed and now they had to lay in it.

With blazing fast speed retrieving her magic lasso from her belt in a sudden move Wonder Woman twirls around and unleashes the end of her lasso through the air landing it's mark against a retreating guard completely wrapping the lasso around his waist.

Wrapping around his waist causing him to come to a drastic halt as he drops down to the ground before she takes him high up into the air and smashes him down hard into the ground with a thud.

A thud followed by another as she lifts him up again and uses him as a dart sending him flying into another retreating guard hitting him directly in the back sending them both down.

Down with thuds before she bursts from her spot towering over them until she effortlessly snatches a guard from the ground by the back of his vest and sends him soaring through the air into the warehouse with a sickening thud.

A thud that as it is heard the sound of a crunch is heard echoing over it. A crunch coming from the downed guard as she drives her boot down hard into the back of his head.

This crunch that causes a pool of blood to drip underneath his body before without paying a second glancing she turns and stalks her way in the direction of the warehouse.

A warehouse that was quiet. Too quiet to her liking. Especially after all of the commotion made outside. Silence that makes her slow her movement down to an halt as she listens in closely.

Listens in with only the sound of the wind gusting violently through the air as though it was mimicking the internal storm within her.

This gusting that suddenly when the sound of glass breaking echoes through the air without having a second thought instantly Wonder Woman drops down to a kneeling position as a loud gunshot echoes through the air.

A gunshot that soars over her shoulder hitting the pavement a few feet away from her. A shot that angers her as her eyes snap upward finding her attacker.

A lone thug pointing some kind of automatic rifle down towards her. A rifle that starts to unleash round after round towards her as she snaps to her feet and races forward never staying on the same path for more than a second avoiding gun shot after gun shot being sent her way.

Gun shots she can hear hitting the pavement behind her as she picks up speed towards the warehouse before with a surge she leaps off from her feet and blazes through the air at high speed towards the warehouse door with a closed fist leading her forward.

A fist that makes quick work of the warehouse door sending it flying open into the far end wall with blazing speed before she continues her trek through the warehouse towards a group of confused and shocks guards that had been approaching her.

Guards that as though they were bowling pins she rams into dispersing them before she quickly gets to work.

Gets to work by delivering a vicious punch to a rising guard sending him scraping against the ground across the room before using her momentum she sends a spinning high kick to another guard sending him spinning face first to the ground with a thud.

A thud that is followed by another as she delivers an elbow straight into the face of another causing a sickening crunch to echo through the air before she grabs a hold of the man's arm and throws him over her shoulder into a large crate denting the crate upon impact while his body slumps to the ground.

Hearing the sound of a click instantly Wonder Woman snaps her body around before within a flash she stick up her arms deflecting an incoming bullet causing the bullet to ricochet into the wall.

A bullet that is followed by another as she charges forward at a guard firing a handgun at her before as she closes the distance between them in a sudden move she grabs a hold of the man's arm twisting it away into a sickening position causing a loud scream of pain to echo through the air.

A scream that is silence when she delivers a well placed kick straight to his stomach sending him flying back first to the ground with a crunch.

Looking all around herself finding no other guards in sight glancing around once again as her eyes lock onto a closed door on the second floor of the building unable to keep her hands from clutching into tight fists floating up into the air slowly until she is level with the door instantly Wonder Woman bursts from her spot with a surge of speed towards the door causing the door to be smashed into millions of pieces.

Pieces that if she had her way her opponent would be left in as well. A man that her eyes can't help but glare at with nothing but pure fury as his back remains towards her while he stares at the far end wall.

This large man that slowly turns towards her with menacing red eyes. Red eyes that she can't help but lock on with as her hands flex into tight fists.

Fists that wanted to be unleashed. Fists that were demanding this man's blood. This man that hurt what was most precious to her.

Fists as if they were doing the talking makes her charge forward towards the man before her fist is caught in his hand.

A scene that repeats itself as she throws her other fist towards him only to feel the same result before without breaking her stride rearing back she sends a vicious knee that connects into the villain's face causing a sickening crunch to echo through the air.

Feeling her hands being let go without any delay rearing back Wonder Woman sends a vicious punch down hard into Bane's face followed by another causing him to soar through the air.

Soar through the air only for her to catch him almost instantly with a surge of speed before she sends him sending flying with blazing speed towards the far end wall.

A wall that explodes upon impact sending him falling down to the pavement outside with a thud. A thud that follows with another as she races out of the opening and leaps out towards him only to land on his chest feet first causing cracks to be heard.

Cracks of what she knew to be his rib cage. But this wouldn't't stop her. No she was far from done with this man.

Far from making him suffer as she snaps down to tower over him and rain punches down one after another towards his face. A face that she could only imagine what it looked like underneath his mask.

This mask that just makes her sick to look at as in a sudden move she reaches out and rips the mask off in a clean motion exposing his face.

Exposing his blood covered face. A face that wielding so many scars. Many from what she guessed to be his and her loves previous encounters.

Some of the very last scars that he would ever receive but that wouldn't stop her from trying. In fact she was seeing the makings of her own being carved across his face.

His busted open cheeks with wide cuts going across them. His severely broken nose that looked as though she completely crushed it inward with her knee strike.

A look that would have pleased her on most days. Even feel pity for her opponent. But not on this night.

On this night she was only getting started. Started as she sends another closed fist downward only to feel him catch her fist in his hand.

Something that sends a surge of anger through her. Anger that makes her eyes flash with fury before she rips his hand away and takes it into her own.

A mistake that causes her to feel a closed fist land clean against her side causing her eyes to widen slightly upon impact but not enough for her to loosen her grip.

Instead her grip only increases as though he was just feeding the fire before as she feels another punch land clean into her side in a sudden move she twists his wrist in a sickening way until a loud crunch echoes through the air.

A crunch that is quickly followed by a scream of pain. A scream that she had never heard before coming from him.

A scream that she would make sure he would repeat as she grabs a hold of his other hand as he tries to put some kind of distance between them before she repeats the motion causing another sickening snap to echo through the air.

Snaps that would make anyone cringe. Snaps that would make the strongest of people look away. But worst of all the sight in front of her now would make others lose their lunch.

Bones sticking out from his severely broken wrists. Wrists that just hand by his sides as he pushes himself away from her as though he was a wounded animal.

An animal she can't help but stare at feeling nothing. Feeling no pity towards the severely injured man. Instead she looks at him with a look that would send a shiver up and down towards anyone that dared see it.

A pleased smile. An almost sinister smile like a predator that had just caught it's prey. A predator that slowly rises up to her feet and stalks her way over towards her wounded opponent.

An opponent that remains oblivious to her advance as his back remains to her. Remains oblivious until his eyes almost pop out of his head when he feels something wrapping around his neck.

Something that shines a bright light through the darkness. A light that starts to tightly close his throat making him lose his breath as it gets tighter.

This item that he finds to be Wonder Woman's lasso wrapped firmly around his neck from behind. A lasso that gets tighter and tighter by the second with him having no ability to stop her despite his wishes.

Despite how badly he wants to rip the lasso off. She had disabled the ability. How badly he wanted to out power her like he has done on so many opponents.

He couldn't with her. He wasn't too sure he could even with his venom. Venom that he had not been able to use in this fight.

But now he was helpless. Helpless in this fight as he desperately tries to raise up his severely broken wrists up to clutch the lasso weakly within his fingers.

Something he immediately regrets as he feels the hold tightening before as his fingers reach back up in one last ditch effort suddenly his world goes black with one last tug as a sickening snap echoes through the air.

A snap followed by a silent thud as his lifeless body falls forward while the end of the lasso comes back to its rightful owner.

An owner that looks down towards the remains of the assassin with an emotionless look across her face before she turns on her heels and slowly floats away from the scene.

Floats away with one destination in mind. Back to his side. Back to her man's side never looking back daring anyone to question her on what she had done on this night.

He is hers and hers alone. For she is Wonder Woman and bows down to no one.


End file.
